1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of fuel tank cap with separated charcoal canister.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the current market, the universality of most fuel tank caps is not ideal. Variable fuel tanks need variable fuel tank caps with charcoal canisters. Too many fuel tank cap categories cause an increase of costs.